Cobardía
by Angeal23
Summary: Porque la cobardía es un vicio, uno que consumía a Estados Unidos y que mantenía a salvo a Inglaterra de aquellos morbosos y lujuriosos pensamientos que tenía y sentía el menor hacía él, pero cuando Alfred llegara al limite todo cambiaría. USAxUK.


Hola, soy yo =) No sé que decirles, he tenido algunos asuntos pendientes pero he vuelto al mundo de la escritura para desgracia de la gente que me odia y fortuna de las que me aprecian un poco.

Pareja: AmericaxEngland (AlfredxArthur).  
>Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>COBARDÍA.<strong>

**_La cobardía es un innegable vicio, una costumbre, una sombra que te mantiene oculto del resto del mundo, que te mantiene seguro y a raya, era llevar la prudencia a un extremo inalcanzable donde ya no te arriesgas, donde no eres capaz de aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, soy cobarde, tal vez lo sea. Yo, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, un gran cobarde. _**

-Alfred… Alfred…-habla, con esa traviesa voz, con esa deliciosa boca, con sus húmedos y sabrosos labios.

Aparto los ojos, los remuevo, trato de ignorarlo como él hace conmigo, porque no soy un niño bueno, no quiero romper mi juguete, no otra vez, por eso soy un cobarde, alguien que no puede aceptar todo lo lujurioso y pecaminoso en su cuerpo. Aquella nación que no acepta que cada vez que aquel ser hablase lo imagina sometido en una cama mientras lo arremete, sí, yo lo tomo de los brazo, lo muerdo y lo vuelvo a penetrar mientras su voz excitada llena mis oídos.

_**Me complace, me hace suspirar deseo y hambre.**_

Y él grita, para mi deleite él grita y yo sonrío, llego al éxtasis, pero de seguro cuando el desenfrenado acto sexual termine no sabré como encararlo. Por eso, ahora lo miro con infantilidad mientras en mi cabeza ya retorcida por la lujuria y ansias que llevo dentro mío asemeja un encuentro sexual donde yo estoy arriba y él abajo disfrutando de lo que puedo darle.

-Alfred…-insiste, en contra de todos mis morbosos sentimientos él insiste.

**_La cobardía, aquel estúpido vicio que lo mantiene a salvo de mí, de mi verdadero ser, porque es verdad, aún tal vez soy un pequeño que juega videojuegos y disfruta siendo el centro de atención, pero también soy un hombre ahora obsesionado, un ser que no puede vivir sin aquel ente por el cual todos sus deseos se vuelven macabros, aquel inglés del que estoy enamorado._**

-Arthur, ten más cuidado…-

-Idiota, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí…-

No es exactamente preocupación, levanto mi cabeza y lo veo sonreírme con aquella linda boca, algo dentro de mí se rompe, me excito, lo quiero en mi cama, ahora, quiero sus labios, en este instante. ¿Las consecuencias? ¿Qué son las consecuencias? Puedo enfrentarlas, pero no este deseo infernal que me quema desde hace años, este deseo de hacerlo mío y sólo mío.

**_De marcarlo._**

-No, no es preocupación, pero…iré contigo-

-Sólo dormiré en un hotel, idiota- me mira, me sonríe, me excita, me exige que lo devore, él no piensa en eso. Rara vez piensa en mí de otra manera.

-Iré contigo- insisto con una traviesa sonrisa dejando las consecuencias de lado, siendo valiente como nunca antes. Porque asumiré todos mis actos, cuando te desnude esta noche, cuando te muerda, cuando te penetre, cuando te haga gritar mi nombre salvajemente, todo lo tomaré con valentía.

**_Porque los héroes no somos cobardes, pero tampoco podemos romper con tanta facilidad lo impuesto como correcto, por eso mi mente es un caos, por eso tú eres mi perdición y así mismo mi adición, pero ya estoy arto de bajar la mirada y esperar a que el tiempo haga lo siguiente, esta noche te mostraré todo lo que corrompe mi alma y poseerá tu cuerpo._**

**_Te demostraré lo valiente que soy atrapándote en este delicioso juego, por siempre._**

**_THE END._**

* * *

><p>En el fondo creo que Alfred a veces es cobarde, porque sé que tiene sentimientos realmente perturbadores en su cabeza que no deja escapar por lo que podrían decir y pensar de él, pero tiene un límite, como todos.<p>

Disculpen por ausentarme por tanto tiempo, pero vuelvo para traerles a mi extraño y obsesivo Estados Unidos, las que me leen deben saber que me gusta así, de esa manera tan especial, tan atrayente.

Por cierto, a los que leen "Envolvente tortura" pronto les tendré un capitulo nuevo o eso espero…

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
